


I wanna play the game, I want the friction

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is jealous. It's plain for everyone to see. Coda for 2x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna play the game, I want the friction

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 2x12 so spoilers up to that point.
> 
> Lots of love to stjarna1984 for the beta <3 Thank you to both her and delicatale for encouraging me :)

"You have to learn to be a bit more subtle, babe," Danny says, sitting down on Steve's bed to take his shoes off. It's late; the team has had a busy couple of days trying to wrap up their case in time for Chin's wedding tomorrow.

"Hmm? What?" Steve has his back to Danny as he takes off his boots and neatly puts them next to dresser.

"I saw the way you've been looking at Lori the past couple of days."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks as he turns to face Danny, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You've been all but _glaring_ in her general direction ever since, you know, the thing with the handcuffs." Danny waves his hands, his tone is casual, but he doesn't miss the way Steve's eyes narrow when he mentions The Handcuffs Incident. "I know you've got the whole threatening stare thing down to perfection, babe, but no matter how hard you try, looks can't _actually_ kill people, and really, you have no reason to be jealous..." Danny trails off, grinning as Steve snorts.

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, Danny."

Danny gets back up, ignoring the way Steve almost twitches when Danny just leaves his shoes next to the bed.

"Yup, jealous. It was written all over your face." Danny's grin just gets wider as he walks towards Steve, untucking his shirt from his pants. Steve glares as Danny stops about a foot in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. Danny points at Steve's face before continuing, "See? That's exactly what I was talking about. It's like a variation of your Aneurysm face." Steve bats Danny's hand away, his face darkening further.

"I'm a Navy SEAL, Danny. I don't get jealous," Steve says, matter-of-factly. Danny just laughs.

"I had no idea the Navy included that kind of thing in their training, Steven. I'm sure that lesson was a valuable part of Hell Week. Did you all sit around a camp fire and had a good ol' talk about your feelings before the Navy drilled them out of you?" Danny teases, making Steve scowl at him.

"There are no campfires during... You know what, never mind. I'm not jealous," Steve insists. "Besides, Lori isn't even your type. Why would I be jealous?" There's a smirk tugging at the corners of Steve's mouth.

"Oh, really? You think you know my type, babe?" Danny challenges with a chuckle, stepping closer to Steve.

Steve's hands land on his hips, pulling Danny flush against Steve as he leans down, capturing Danny's lips in a hard kiss. Steve doesn't waste any time, licking along Danny's bottom lip once before seeking entrance, deepening the kiss.

"Yeah, I think I do," Steve murmurs as he breaks the kiss, his thumbs stroking along Danny's hipbones, dipping below the waistband of his pants briefly.

"Mmmm, maybe," Danny concedes, sliding his hands up Steve's arms. "Still doesn't change the fact that you were jealous."

There's a mischievous glint in Steve's eyes when he opens them, and Danny has no chance to react before Steve grabs his shirt with both hands, pulling it open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Steven!" Danny yelps, trying to slap Steve's hands away as he yanks the shirt off Danny's shoulders. "I liked that shirt, in fact, that was one of my favourite shirts, Steven. You're going to get me a new one, you hear me? Don't think I'm letting you get away with this."

Danny rants as Steve all but manhandles him towards the bed, pushing him down on it when they get there.

"Not jealous, huh?" Danny laughs breathlessly as Steve straddles him. "You're not really helping your case with that kind of Neanderthal behaviour, babe," Danny says with a smirk, seeing it reflected on Steve's face. He raises one hand to poke Steve's chest lightly.

Steve grasps Danny's hand, lifting it above Danny's head, pressing it into the mattress as he leans down to kiss him again.

Danny gasps as Steve pushes their hips together tightly, and Danny can feel Steve's half hard dick against his own through the remaining layers of their clothing. He moves his other hand to the back of Steve's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, moaning lightly as their tongues meet.

He starts rocking his hips up into Steve's as the kiss grows more and more heated, groaning as one of Steve's hands slides up his torso, scratches along his ribs, teases his nipple. He feels Steve smile against his mouth before he is kissing him again deeply, and Danny is only vaguely aware of Steve's hand leaving his chest.

Danny lets himself get lost in the sensations of their tongues sliding against one another, their dicks hardening with every thrust of their hips; the noises of their ragged breathing mixing with the sounds of soft moans escaping their lips are interrupted by a metallic click, and then there's something cool against Danny's wrist.

Danny eyes snap open and he wrenches his lips away from Steve. Steve who nips along his jaw as Danny tilts his head backwards, finding himself handcuffed to the headboard.

"You like playing with handcuffs, Danno?" Steve whispers in Danny's ear, his breath hot, making Danny shiver as he kisses the sensitive skin there. Steve's grin is shark-like when Danny turns his face back towards him, and he quickly grabs Danny's other hand, securing it to the headboard as well.

"I always knew you were a freaking ninja," Danny says, finding his voice again. He tugs on his restraints as he stares up at Steve. "Kinky."

Steve's grin just widens in answer, moving to kneel next to Danny as he drops his hands to Danny's waist to unfasten his pants.

"You better not ruin these pants like you ruined my shirt, Steven," Danny warns as Steve starts tugging Danny's slacks past his hips.

Danny tries lifting his hips, trying to help ease the movement, but he barely has a second before Steve lowers his head, mouthing at Danny's hard cock through his boxers, making him moan in surprise.

"Fuck!" Danny hisses as Steve sucks the head into his mouth briefly, tongue playing along the slit through the thin fabric, creating the most delicious friction.

Danny moans disappointedly when Steve moves back, hips lifting off the bed helplessly.

Steve chuckles, gripping the waistband of Danny's underwear with both hands, pulling it down Danny's legs together with his pants, dropping them on the floor.

He quickly removes Danny's socks as he gets up before stripping off his own clothes in record time, his eyes never leaving Danny’s.

"You sure you can live with just leaving our clothes on the floor like that, you neat freak? Isn't there a rule against that?"

Steve climbs back onto the bed, nudging Danny’s legs apart to settle between them. Danny gasps when Steve stretches out on top of him, aligning their hips, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Steve drags his lips along Danny’s throat, sucking on his pulse point, feeling the other man’s breath catch in his throat before moving down to nibble at Danny’s collarbone.

“If you leave a hickey for everyone to see at the wedding tomorrow, Steven, I swear to –“ Danny breaks off, arching his back and groaning loudly as Steve bites down harder for a moment.

“You talk too much, Danny,” Steve mumbles against Danny’s skin, teeth marks clearly visible, a bruise forming already.

His fingers trail down Danny’s chest, stopping to play with Danny’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers before Steve lowers his head to suck the hard, little nubs into his mouth, eliciting another moan from Danny.

Steve releases them after a few moments, kissing further down Danny’s chest, his tongue dipping into his belly button briefly as his hands smoothes down Danny’s thighs, blond hair soft against his palms. He stops to lick along Danny’s hipbone briefly, sucking another bruise there, ignoring Danny’s cock for now.

“Steve,” Danny whines, Steve’s touches leaving him writhing on the bed. He can feel Steve smiling against his skin before he looks up at Danny through heavy-lidded eyes. He keeps their eyes locked as he trails his tongue towards Danny’s dick, one of his hands sliding up to grab his erection, stroking him loosely a few times, making Danny groan with relief.

Danny starts pushing his hips into Steve's hand, throwing his head back, enjoying the friction. He starts panting as Steve grips his erection a bit firmer, speeding up his strokes before stopping entirely, making Danny dry-swallow as he squeezes the base of his cock tightly.

"You fucking tease. Come on, Steve. What are you waiting for, huh? Please, come on. Any time now," Danny demands as Steve just holds his gaze, still sporting that shit-eating grin. Danny tugs on his restraints, handcuffs rattling against the headboard.

"You really do talk too much, Danno," Steve says, licking his lips. He slowly slides his hand up Danny's cock, making Danny hiss when his thumb stretches up to caress the head.

"Well, yeah, maybe you should've gagged me in- shit!" He breaks off with a shout as Steve leans in to suck his dick into his mouth, taking him all the way down in one go.

Danny whimpers when Steve moves his hands to Danny's hips, pressing him into the sheets as he sets up a fast, tight rhythm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he swears under his breath, feeling so close to the edge already. Steve must know it, too, because he slows down, pulling back until he only has the tip of Danny's dick between his lips, tonguing the slit as he looks up at Danny with dark eyes. Danny bites his bottom lip as he stares back at Steve, taking in the flush across his cheeks, his lips shiny with precome.

Danny watches as Steve slides one of his hands down his groin, making Danny grunt as he cups his balls, tugging on them gently before pushing both his hands along the back of Danny's thighs, lifting them over his own shoulders, encouraging Danny to fuck his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, babe, you're not playing fair," Danny mumbles; a shiver runs through his body when Steve hums around his cock in agreement, and Danny can't take it anymore, he squeezes his eyes shut and starts thrusting up into the tight, wet heat of Steve's mouth, moaning loudly, losing himself in that feeling for a moment, that feeling where nothing else exists apart from Steve's mouth around his dick. It's glorious.

He's brought back to reality when Steve groans around his cock, and when Danny looks back down, he sees that the other man's eyes are almost closed and he's got his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself furiously.

"Oh God, Steve, fuck, look at you, _fuck_ ," Danny gasps as Steve's eyes flutter open, and Danny chokes on a breath at the intense want he sees in them, enough to make him come with a loud shout, his hips lifting off the bed a few more times as he comes down Steve's throat, riding his high.

He is only vaguely aware of his dick slipping out of Steve's mouth, trying to catch his breath as Steve presses open-mouthed kisses along his chest, murmuring nonsense into his skin as he continues to jerk himself off roughly.

"Come up here, babe. Wanna kiss you, wanna see you lose it," Danny says, still gulping for air, lifting his thigh tiredly to nudge Steve since his arms are still tied.

Steve complies, stretching his head up to kiss Danny, tongues meeting messily.

"So close, Danny, so close," Steve pants as he breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Danny's as they share the same air, their breaths mingling. His breath hitches as Danny noses along his cheek.

"Go on, Steve, come for me," Danny whispers in Steve's ear before biting down on the lobe gently. Steve goes still, his hand working his own cock furiously as he spills between them.

Steve collapses on top of Danny with a drawn-out moan, hiding his face in Danny's neck, breathing hotly against the skin there. For a moment Danny thinks that Steve is about to fall asleep on him, but when Steve starts mouthing the bruise that he left on Danny's collarbone earlier, Danny nudges him with his thigh again. His arms are starting to hurt now that his orgasm is wearing off.

"Come on, how about you untie me, lover boy, huh? I'm slowly losing all feeling in my arms," Danny grumbles, prodding Steve again when he still doesn't make a move. "How am I supposed to be your back-up when I can't use my arms, huh, Steven?"

"Still waiting for you to show me the 'Jersey slip', Danno," Steve says with a smug smirk as he pushes himself up, leaning over to grab some tissues from the bedside table, wiping his stomach before getting off the bed.

Danny narrows his eyes at Steve when he looks at him expectantly. "Are you serious? I don't know if you have noticed, but both my hands are tied up. Who do you think I am, huh? MacGyver? David fucking Copperfield? Get those handcuffs off me now, Steven."

Steve just shrugs, grinning widely at Danny before turning around and walking off towards the bathroom, giving Danny a little wave.

"Steven! Come back here, you fucking... Ugh! I'm warning you, Steven. Come back!"


End file.
